Una tutela organizada
by Akiiko-Chan
Summary: Especial dia de las madres. Si eres hijo de tu maestra de algebra, y no eres bueno en ello... ¡Cuidado! Quiza podrian asignarte una molesta tutora.


**Una tutela organizada **

**.**

"Que mi madre fuera maestra de Algebra en mi escuela era una mala noticia. Que fuera maestra de _mi_ salón fue aun peor. Y que me pusiera como tutora a la pelirosada mas molesta era una noticia para cambiarse de ciudad." **Uchiha Sasuke**

* * *

**―**Lo siento Susu-chan, me temo que en mi nuevo trabajo se me ve imposible mantener una relación madre-hijo― Decía su madre mientras caminaban por los pasillos de los salones―, pero no te preocupes, nos podremos ver perfectamente en casa aun así, no cambiare en absoluto― le sonrío.

.

O

.

―¡Joven Uchiha, hágame el favor de prestar atención a la pizarra!

…

―¡Joven Uchiha, si sigue haciendo caras tendrá tarea extra!

…

―¡Joven Uchiha, esta advertido si sigue con ese comportamiento lo mandare a prefectura!

―No estoy haciendo caras, maestra Mikoto.

―¡No me alce la voz! Esta advertido, otro comportamiento parecido y lo mandare a prefectura con un reporte y tarea extra.

―Miss, él no estaba haciendo nada malo.

―Oh, pequeña Sakura, siempre tan linda. No se preocupe, usted tendrá un punto extra por su excelente comportamiento y participación.

―¿Qué? Ella no ha hecho nada mas que resolver una maldita ecuación.

―Tarea extra y vaya a prefectura por su reporte joven. 20 ecuaciones del método de igualación.

―¡Pero ni siquiera ha explicado el método!

―La señorita Haruno le hará el favor de explicarle. Ahora vaya por su reporte y regrese para darle la lista del problemario.

.

O

.

―Pero que suertuda que eres, maldita frentona. ¡Serás la tutora de Sasuke Uchiha! ―exclamo Ino levantando las cejas de manera rítmica.

―¿Cuál es la diferencia a estar en clase?

―¡Uf, frentona!

―Explícate.

―Uno: estarán solos. Dos: hablaran mas. Tres: ¡Le caes bien a su madre!

―¡Ay, Ino! Por favor, eso no es cierto.

―Bueno, como digas. Aprovecha esta noche y échate un novio, ¿No?

―¡Ino!

―Vamos, bien que te gusta.

―…Solo lo veo casualmente de vez en cuando.

―Claro, y yo soy virgen.

―Tu lo eres.

―Eh... luego te cuento el asunto ―dijo rodando los ojos, a lo que Sakura quedo con los ojos abiertos de par en par―Ahora ve, te esperan en casa de _Sasuke-kun_.

Sakura miro a Ino con la cara roja de vergüenza e Ino se fue caminando como si nada.

.

O

.

―Teme, ya ni yo. Sakura-chan es la mas inteligente. No creí que necesitaras su tutela.

―No la necesito.

―Pero teme, tu mismo dijiste que no entendías el método.

―Claro que no entendía el método porque no lo explico, y aun así no la necesito porque… ¡es Sakura!

―Vaya teme, no tienes que ser tan rudo con ella, no tiene la culpa.

―Si no estuviera de melosa con mi madre, concordaría contigo Naruto. Al contrario, ella estaba de melosa con mi madre a propósito.

―Si ella lo único que hizo fue defenderte.

―¡Exacto!

―¿Es malo que alguien quiera defenderte?

―¡No!

―Entonces...

―Olvídalo dobe.

―¡Dime!... ¡No me digas dobe, teme!

―No, y no me digas teme, dobe.

―Teme.

―Dobe.

―Teme.

―Dobe.

.

O

.

Ahora… ¿Qué se pondría? Un short y una blusa. No, muy común. Una falda y una blusa. No, no, eran muy cortas. ¡Un vestido! Uh, no. Unos jeans y una blusa… Mm, podría funcionar.

Tomo unos jeans entubados y una blusa roja de tirantes. Con unas zapatillas rojas con un moño blanco que combinaban.

Se cepillo el cabello dejándoselo suelto colocando únicamente un pasador en forma de flor rosa.

En ese momento ni se acordaba de su celular, repentinamente este sonó. Lo tomo y observo el mensaje que le habían dejado sus padres:

_Saku, llegaremos tarde esta noche, iremos a una cena con la familia Inuzuka. Cena y no nos esperes. Cuídate._

Perfecto. Suspiro y tomo sus llaves junto con su celular y unos cuadernos para irse a la casa de los Uchiha.

.

.

.

¡Wow! No sabia que los Uchiha vivieran tan bien. Una casa de tres pisos, con grandes ventanales y balcones, un colorido jardín con fuente, una entrada con grandes escaleras marcadas con pequeñas luces por el pasillo y un porche con tres autos.

Trago en seco. Y toco el timbre a lo cual salio una señora muy elegante luciendo un coctel sencillo color negro con un conjunto de perlas y una hermosa cabellera negra y ojos de ónix, haciéndola lucir extremadamente joven. Sin duda esa era la profesora Mikoto.

―¡Oh, Sakura! Que bueno que hayas decidido venir. Pasa, pasa.

―Gracias, Uchiha-san. Con permiso ―se adentro a la sala de estar la cual estaba en unos tonos muy coloridos y calidos con pintorescas obras y grandes aparatos electrodomésticos.

―Ven querida toma asiento. Llamare a Sasuke.

―Si, claro. No hay problema.

La señora Uchiha subió las grandes escaleras de caracol para cruzar del lado izquierdo el balcón que seguramente daba a las habitaciones. Del lado derecho salio un hombre portando un traje oscuro. Tenía una mirada seria con el mismo tono de cabello que Sasuke y los mismos ojos. Era alto y corpulento. Debía ser el padre de su amado.

Al verla de reojo se detuvo y se acerco al balcón para apoyarse y dirigirse a ella:

―Buenas tardes.

Su voz le sonó tan profunda que le dio escalofríos, rápidamente se levanto de su lugar y haciendo una leve reverencia le devolvió el saludo:

―Buenas tardes, Uchiha-san.

―¿Con quien tengo el gusto?

―Eh, Sakura Haruno señor.

En ese momento apareció Mikoto con su radiante sonrisa, que al verlos le sonríe a Sakura y se acerca a su marido.

―Querido, ella es Sakura, compañera de _Susu-chan_. Le ayudara a estudiar Algebra.

¿Susu-chan? ¡Debe ser una broma!

―Ya veo **―**dijo alejándose del barandal del balcón y siguiendo su camino a una puerta intermedia.

Mikoto volvió a bajar las escaleras y acercándosele le hablo:

―Susu-chan esta terminando de bañarse. Bajara en un minuto. ¿Gustas algo de beber?

―Oh, bueno. Un vaso de agua si no es molestia.

―De acuerdo.

Y sin mas se acerco a la cocina. Sakura volvió a sentarse en el sofá admirando el lugar. Hasta que vio una imagen que la deleito. Una pequeña niña morena luciendo un vestido de rosa. La tomo y la observo más de cerca.

Escucho una puerta abrirse. Supuso que era Mikoto.

―Que hermosa niña, ¿Es suya?

―Primero: No es niña. Segunda: Es muy difícil que un hombre tenga hijos. Y tercera: Mi madre no tiene hijas.

Oh, oh. Volteo el rostro para confirmar si era la persona que creía que le hablaba.

―Sasuke… ―susurro inaudiblemente, sonrojada, vio como lucia una camisera negra desabrochando sus tres primeros botones y un collar con un abanico en tonos rojo y blanco con unos jeans. _Irresistible_. Así lucia el.

Otra puerta se abrió.

―Bien, lamento demorarme pero tome una limonada en vez de agua. Aquí tienes tu vaso querida. ¡Susu-chan! Que rápido saliste.

―Madre, no me llames así.

―Claro, claro. Hay visitas. ¡Oye! Pero si esa es la adorable foto que te tome de pequeño.

Un momento…

―¿Es Sasuke? ―exclamó sorprendida.

El mencionado gruño y su madre solo sonrío aun más.

―¿A qué no era toda una lindura?

―Eh…

―Tsk ―articuló el Uchiha menor.

En ese momento volvió a hacerse presente el señor Uchiha. Bajo las escaleras y tomo por el antebrazo a su esposa.

―Bueno, aquí te dejo tu vaso de agua, Sakura ―le guiño el ojo cómplice a lo que Sakura se sonrojo ―. Sasuke, tu padre y yo iremos a una cena. Volveremos tarde no nos esperes.

Y se fueron.

―Eh, ¿Co-con qué quieres empezar…?

―Hmp.

Silencio.

.

O

.

―Y aquí solo pones los despejes igualándose…

Sus manos estaban sudando y sus piernas temblaban. Sin mencionar el notable sonrojo cubriendo sus mejillas mientras explicaba. Estar tan cerca de él la ponia así siempre.

―De acuerdo.

Dijo sin más. Comenzó a resolver los problemas. Sakura trato de secarse las manos en su pantalón.

.

O

.

―Aquí no. Como tienes a _y_ tienes que quitar a _x_ entonces amabas deben de igualar una _x_.

―Hmn.

Sasuke la observaba, en ese rubor carmín se escondía una hermosa piel cremosa y suave. Lo sabía por su tacto al corregirle. Sus ojos de un jade intenso eran muy brillosos. Toda ella era adorable.

¿Adorable? Demonios, eso sonó lamentoso. ¿El gran Sasuke Uchiha diciendo que una chica era adorable? ¡Por favor, ni siquiera le dice eso a su madre!

―Sa-Sasuke… ¿esta todo en orden?

―Sakura, ¿tienes novio?

¡Pero que demonios! Pensaron los dos. ¿El había dicho eso? Ahora los dos lucían un gran carmín en sus rostros.

―No… no lo tengo.

Dijo evitando si mirada y ocultando su rostro debajo su cabello.

―Claro.

Sasuke se levanto de su lugar y se fue a la cocina. Sakura se quedo ahí, confundida, ruborizada y perdida. ¿Por qué quería Sasuke saber si tenia novio o no? Además, ni al caso venia esa pregunta.

Sakura llevo su mano a la boca, mordiendo sus uñas como usualmente hacia cuando estaba nerviosa. Por que en parte, así estaba. No todos los días el chico que te gusta, del que estas enamorada, te pregunta cosas tan personales. ¿Significaría algo? ¿Sasuke se estaría fijando en ella?

Por otro lado, Sasuke la observaba desde una ventanilla de la cocina. Toda confusa y ruborizada. Esa si era una obra de arte. Su cabello rosado al igual que sus mejillas, hacían que sus ojos resplandecieran y sus labios de un color rojo como los pétalos de una rosa, seguramente de la misma textura: suaves, delicados… ¡Reacciona Uchiha!

¿Desde cuando se fijaba en ella? ¡En _ella_! Era una chica rara, melosa, y molesta. Pero adorable y sonriente.

¿Por qué el se fijaría en ella? Hay chicas más bonitas que ella, ¿no? Pareciera que no.

Desde la primera vez que se vieron era obvio que iba a ser una gran molestia, con su sonrisa radiante, sus ojos grandes y verdes jade, sus labios finos y carnosos, y su cabello sedoso y extravagante.

Vamos. Y esa vez que la escucho en el baño cuando pasaba por el, vaya… tenia una gran voz, melodiosa y suave.

El era por muchas, considerado el más atractivo de toda preparatoria. Y ella, era seguida por cantidades enormes ―por no decir exageradas― de chicos. No solo por ser inteligente, si no por su apariencia inocente, dulce y amable. Su madre lo había notado así. Pero el pensaba que era molesta por lo mismo. Siempre ayudando a personas ―o en este caso chicos― desconocidos, y es decir, ¿Por qué alguien ayudaría a otras personas si no es su problema?

Ella siempre mostraba ese perfil. Pero el verla ahora, de cerca, tratarla, hablar con ella. Era otra persona. Y tal parecía que… se sintiera atraído. Quizá ahora que lo recordaba, esas veces que se molestaba con ella no eran precisamente con ella, quizá se refería al hecho de que tenia muy juntos a sus pretendientes.

―Sasuke-kun, ¿te encuentras bien?

Oh, y las veces que lo llamaba así. Cuando alguien mas de sus fans lo decía le sonaba tan pegajoso y tan odioso que le repugnaba. Pero de ella, sonaba como si lo cantaba en una balada.

―Si.

―¿Seguro?

Su tartamudeo, junto con su apariencia, lo hacia desear mas poder callarla con sus labios.

―Si, ahora… ¿en que estábamos?

―¿Te refieres a…?

―¿Entonces si no es _y _ se tiene que volver _x_?

Y quizá… no solo fuese atracción, quizá era algo mas…

―Eh, uh, si. Eso.

―Vale. Gracias.

Por que de todas las chicas que conocía. De todas con las que había estado. Ninguna la hacia llegar a ser diferente, ser generoso. Aun recordaba ese día que había perdonado a Naruto por decir estupideces y hacerlas. Solo por que ella lo tranquilizo de alguna manera. Ella era especial.

―Oh, si. No hay de qué.

Le sonrío. Y junto con esa sonrisa, le impulso a hacer algo que el no solía tener iniciativa.

La beso.

La beso por que sabia que ella no era molesta, por que lo descubrió. Ella ya no era melosa, era adorable. Ya no era molesta, era especial. Quizá, no es atracción…

Ella le correspondió, de alguna manera lo supo. Ella sentía lo mismo que el acababa de reconocer. El la abrazo por la cintura, y ella por el cuello, abriendo sus bocas y dejándose explorar.

Quizá… esa idea de su madre… no fue tan mala. Quizá su madre había hecho una buena elección en cuanto a su tutora. Siempre dispuesta. Siempre adorable. Siempre tan Sakura.

Y el sabia, que ella, también lo amaba.

Si supiera que su madre escogía tan bien a sus tutoras, desde hace mucho hubiera dejado que lo tutearan.

Separaron sus labios por falta de aire.

―¿Cuál es el siguiente tema, tutora?

―¿Cuál es su duda, Sa-su-ke-kun?

―Saber que hay debajo de su ropa, Sakura-_senpai_

Los dos rieron levemente. Y se besaron nuevamente para dejar atrás el Algebra y subir por las escaleras rumbo al lado izquierdo.

* * *

_Especial dia de las madres ;D _


End file.
